


Silent Rage Alternate OP 2: Blizzard.

by ArchiveofthewanderingPaladin2



Series: The Silent Rage Archive. [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveofthewanderingPaladin2/pseuds/ArchiveofthewanderingPaladin2
Summary: Basically Blizzard but put in the context of Tamat's struggles. He's on Earth.





	Silent Rage Alternate OP 2: Blizzard.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AspiringCreator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringCreator/gifts).



Sealed in this ice-locked land.

Breath frozen, ice in my veins, it’s dark even in the noonday.

Deep in this unforgiving cold, I find more peace than anger.

The other side has lost, all motivation.

 

Deep within the ice, deep within the cold, my sin is showed.

I feel a blizzard!

 

Now I scream out loud trying to wake up, time to break this ice and leave the sinful cold.

I will be ALIVE!

 

The ice starts falling around me!

As I take my pain and leave this biting cold oh cold.

I WILL BE ALIVE!

 

This will be my future…

My future is no longer cold, as there’s a fire deep within my soul!

 

(Interlude plays.)

 

BREAK THE ICE, BREAK THE ICE, BREAK THE ICE NOW!

UNLEASH YOUR NEW CONTROL NOW!

BREAK THE ICE, FEEL THE COLD ON YOUR SKIN! 

 

As I take the book of my life, tear apart these pages and burn it in a fire!

To warm me up in this cold blizzard…


End file.
